The Meeting
|previousepisode = Ghost of the Past |nextepisode = Roughing the Crown }} The Meeting is the third episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise The gang goes to watch the secret meeting and rescue Daphne, however, it all goes horribly wrong! Plot “Okay, so from the way it sounds, the farm is their secret hideout,” said Fred. He was sitting around a table along with the rest of the gang. “Yes, I agree,” said Velma, “so if we want to catch this meeting, we need to be there all day, watching.” “So, we’re gonna do a big split up,” continued Fred, “Shaggy, you and Scooby head down to the farm to wait for the meeting. Call me when it begins, Velma and I will be searching for Daphne in the same area. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?” “Like, fine Fred,” said Shaggy, “c’mon Scoob.” “Rokay,” said Scooby, “rat least rall ra ronsters will be rat ra reeting.” He and Scooby left the wax museum and got inside the Mystery Machine. Meanwhile, Daphne was being carried by the Creeper and the Moon Monster. “Where are you taking me!?” she demanded. “Shut up,” said the Creeper, “I can’t stand you talking every second!” “We can’t tell you yet,” said the Moon Monster, “not until we’ve taken you there!” They stopped in front of a door and opened it. They then tossed Daphne inside and slammed it. She found herself next to a security guard; it was Larry! The rest of the room was filled robotic parts. “Who are you?” asked Daphne. “I’m Larry,” he said, “Mr. Hyde kidnapped me or something…” “Okay then,” said Daphne, “he sort of got me too.” “But being in here so long helped me learn something,” said Larry, “most of the living wax statues are only robots! Only a few such as the Creeper, the Moon Monster, the Devil Bear, and some others are real!” “I don’t think any of them are real,” said Daphne, “based on my past experience, people just love to dress up as ghosts and scare people.” “Oh, I see…” muttered Larry. “So, how are we going to escape?” “I don’t think we will escape,” said Daphne, “at least, not if we’re locked in. I can’t pick locks without my purse, and those thugs took it!” “Then, I guess we can make something to break the door down,” said Larry, looking at the robotic pieces. “Larry, you’re a genius!” exclaimed Daphne. … Scooby and Shaggy were getting out of the van to explore the farm. “So Scooby,” said Shaggy, “do you see anything?” “Rope, let’s ro rack,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the Devil Bear leaped in front of the Mystery Machine and roared. Scooby and Shaggy turned around and saw it. “Zoinks!” wailed Shaggy. “Rikes!” moaned Scooby, jumping into Shaggy’s arms. They turned to the farm, but the Creeper and the Moon Monster were there. “Paper,” moaned the Creeper. The Moon Monster roared. “Like, jump!” exclaimed Shaggy. He and Scooby soared over the Creeper and Moon Monster. However, it sent them flying into the hayloft of the barn. “Like, at least we got a soft landing,” said Shaggy, sticking his head up from the hay. Suddenly, he and Scooby saw Mr. Hyde sitting at a chair. “Oh no,” said Shaggy. “Let’s listen to this one.” The two plunged back into the hay as they heard more people enter. “We thought we saw Scooby and Shaggy come here,” said the voice of the Creeper. “Well clearly they didn’t,” said Mr. Hyde. The Moon Monster spoke “when does the meeting start?” “Shortly,” said Mr. Hyde. “After all the members come,” agreed the Devil Bear. “Rere rare rore?” asked Scooby. “Like, I’m afraid so,” said Shaggy. “Ah yes, the last one is here,” said Hyde. “Hello,” a deep voice said. “I presume you all know Mr. Hyde, the leader of our wonderful group. And although he’s the leader, I’m the mastermind. My name is the Riddler, but you can just call me R. Wickles.” “As in Mr. Wickles?” asked Shaggy, “he’s the first guy we ever fought Scoob.” “My father, Mr. Wickles, was the curator of the Coolsville Museum,” said the Riddler, “and he had a plan. However, he was at the wrong place and the wrong time, Mystery Inc. unmasked him and he went to jail. Same with almost every villain they ever faced. Last month, Mr. Hyde here gave a device I created to every person Mystery Inc. ever unmasked. That’s right, he went all around the world. Now, as you all may know, the Wiz Rod Wax Museum made a crown in honor of them… however, they added to it. But if steal the crown, destroy the additions, and sell it, it will give me the money I need to pull of my plan.” “But what if the Scooby gang tries to stop us?” asked the Devil Bear. “No fear,” said the Riddler, “we already have Daphne, and the others should be no problem.” Suddenly, a bit of hay flew into Scooby’s nose. He was about to sneeze when Shaggy stopped him. “Like, don’t blow our cover Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Rokay,” said Scooby. Suddenly, he loudly sneezed, sending all the hay flying. “Like, you really blew our cover,” groaned Shaggy, looking at a cloaked man, “blew it away that is!” … Daphne and Larry had finished putting their giant hunk of metal together. They tried to ram the door, but it broke! “Well, that was no use,” said Daphne. “Nothing is,” sighed Larry. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma had just arrived at the barn. “Let’s find Daphne,” said Fred, “quickly!” “Hide, somebody’s coming!” exclaimed Velma. Fred and her hid as the Creeper came over holding Scooby and Shaggy. He walked into the farmhouse. “After him!” exclaimed Fred. He and Velma dashed after the Creeper. When they got to the house, they found him knocking on the wall. It opened and he walked in. Velma and Fred slipped in just as the door was closing. “Like, Fred?” asked Shaggy. “Shh!” exclaimed Fred. “Get out of here,” said Shaggy. “We’re saving you guys and Daphne!” exclaimed Velma. “But like, you have to leave now!” wailed Shaggy. “Why?” asked Fred, “We want to stay and save you guys!” “Because,” began Shaggy. Suddenly, he and Scooby fell to the ground to reveal puppets and the Creeper turned around. And as the wall closed, plunging the room into darkness he shouted “it’s a trap!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Cast and characters Villains *Mr. Hyde *The Riddler Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum *Farm Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum